


Soft As A Summer Shower

by VeroniqueLeNoir



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders' Era, Multi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroniqueLeNoir/pseuds/VeroniqueLeNoir
Summary: Wolfstar...from Remus' perspective





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prisoner of Azkaban was published in the summer of 1999, This was originally published online just after the millennium (we called them "The Pups" back then)...Thought that I'd share it here.
> 
> Please be aware that when this was written, the information about the Marauder Era was vastly unknown and we made it up as we went along...So please don't bother pointing anything out, thanks. I can remember hitting major walls and roadblocks with friends and family with my stories about Wolfstar...most of them were one-shots...I can't seem to bring myself to write one-shots now...they've been ripped away from my soul, much like a Dementor would.
> 
> It pleases me to no end that Wolfstar is now considered canon by many...I'd like to think that Remus and Sirius shared a love that transcended time and space...they both certainly deserved it.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this ditty...it was a labor of love to create it!

For as long as I can remember, I've wanted a best friend. Someone who wouldn't cower in fear from me, from what I am; someone who'd love me for me. I think I found that person.

Only thing is...well he's a man. Just like me. Ok, he's not just like me. He's...he's beautiful.

I think the blade of humor the Universe wields is cruel; it cuts deeply and throws everything into chaos.  
_____

We were in our fourth year and I actually thought about going to Dumbledore to see if he couldn't pull something off for me; change my gender from male to female. Of course, I figured he'd probably say no way (and he did). Said that I ought to just play with the cards that I've been dealt the best I could...

"Hey Remus, you've got a full house--"

"Huh?"

"A full house," James repeated as Sirius tilted the contraband fire whiskey to his lips, winking as a salute. "That means you win this hand!"

"Way to go Remus," Peter

"Yeah, way to go Moony," Sirius mused as he patted my back a little too hard. I winced immediately and felt his fingers splay on my shoulder and gently knead the muscle beneath the cotton shirt. "Sorry about that, mate."

"S'ok," I lied.

Sirius Black's hands are large. Large, elegant, and powerful. And beautiful. Long fingers, that can deftly twirl his wand with little to no effort on his part. Hands that can sooth a sore muscle as if it were his own. Like he's been doing it his whole life.

"So collect your winnings before I do," Sirius continued playfully.

I reached between the four of us and pulled the sickles and knuts toward me and put them in neat little piles, taking care not to look like I had been counting...Sirius and James had both insisted that this was bad luck to do this at the table.

It was my turn to deal next as I shuffled the cards by hand, Sirius clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. I cut my eyes toward him playfully and he playfully sneered in response and stuck out his tongue.

I tried really hard to get the image of his oral muscle protruding from those pouty lips of his as I began to deal the next hand....I lost that hand. I lost badly. To Sirius. He grinned at me as he pulled his winnings toward him, not bothering to arrange them neatly at all. "Thanks Moony," he said almost purring.

____

Between classes, the four of us could be seen walking the often wide corridors of Hogwarts taking up as much room as we could because well, we could. Even the older students didn't seem to mind all that much. Of course, the exception was the Slytherins....

Once I was trailing behind, having been asked by a fellow student for tutoring: Talula Henners, a Hufflepuff. For a girl, she's not so bad. I always thought she was rather pretty and she always smelled good. And more importantly, to her credit, she didn't talk a lot and she was a genuinely nice person.

Her eyes suddenly looked behind me and I heard the clearing of a throat behind me.

"Hey freak. Where are your body guards?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me--your-- _pack_ \--"

My eyes narrowed and I motioned silently that she should leave the scene immediately if not sooner. Talula immediately took her leave and crossed the corridor and very nearly flew threw the growing crowd.

"I don't have a _pack_ , thanks. Excuse me--"

His long arms quickly blocked my exit and I found myself trapped against the cold wall and felt it permeate through my clothing to my skin as his pale eyes seared through me bring the beast closer to the surface. Oh, what a fine mess this was going to be if I couldn't find my way out...Before I knew it, four more Slytherins slithered through the crowd...

And so did Sirius. James wasn't too far behind. Peter, pushed his way through the growing crowd to stand by me.

"Oiy Remus, like some assistance, mate?"

"Oh look freak, it's your boyfriend!" The other boys laughed.

Sirius cleared his throat and tapped the boy's shoulder who was in my face after having silently stunning the other boys. The boy turned around and Sirius clocked him in the jaw, rendering him senseless and then proceeded to stand over the boy and point his wand in his face. "You know, you should never speak so harshly to your betters, Malfoy."

"Get off me--or I'll--"

"Or you'll what?"

"You're going to get it, Black," he growled.

"Oh, I certainly hope so!" He actually seemed to be enjoying this...

"Come on, Sirius--it's alright--nothing happened--Let's go, please?" I pleaded, pulling on the sleeve of his robe.

"Perhaps you're right, Remus--might as well go find McGonagall, no doubt she already knows about this--"

Just as quickly as he turned to leave, he doubled back and faked a lunge at Malfoy who cowered against the cold stone wall.

We headed toward the good Professor's office and found Talula standing flat against the wall, books to her breasts, pale as a ghost. Sirius reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Thanks for the tip Lulu," he said gently. My mates also thanked her and offered their assistance should she ever find herself in need of them...after all, she was marked as a bona-fide personal friend now. Surely, they'd go after her too.

Gods! That Mister Black! A warrior one minute and a elegant gentleman the next...Why couldn't I be like that! Oh, if only I were a girl; I could justify my weakness...

Sirius got one night's detention for hitting Malfoy and to my surprise, we didn't have any points taken away! But I don't believe that McGonagall was terribly upset about the episode; she seemed to exude some sort of pride. Still, it was her job to dish out detentions for "rule-breaking"...

Sirius' detention was to dust the paintings on the North wall by the staircases. Not to be an easy task as the stairway's movement would no doubt hinder his progress. I watched from a landing, my transmogrification book on my lap. I was supposed to be writing an essay, but I found that I wasn't able to...Instead, I found myself watching the muscles of his arms and legs as he climbed up and down the ladders; my ears listened happily as he easily engaged the paintings in conversation as he cleaned the old frames and ancient canvases...

Before I knew it, he was staring down at me grinning, his arm lazily hanging from a rung on the ladder. Seconds later, he was crouched down before me. I immediately realized what he had done...

"Hey! You! You just--"

"Apparated, Moony. The root word you're looking for is apparate. Here, say it with me: Ap-a-ray-shun."

I pulled him close toward me, our faces almost touching; I could see the flecks of cobalt in his gray eyes and I felt the fabric of his shirt slipping through my sweat-soaked fingers. "That's highly illegal!" I whispered desperately. "What if you get caught!"

He licked my nose as a dog would do and grinned. "So what?"

I wiped my nose and grimaced. "So what! That kind of thing can get you expelled!"

"Ah, you worry too much Remus."

"Yeah, and if I didn't--"

He winked at me and then turned toward the paintings on the North wall. "Can I go now? I really have to study--"

"Of course you can, my dear--we won't tell--" the lady in the nursery painting said. "You've worked so hard and you've been marvelous company!"

He bowed low and lavishly and turned toward me. "Come on Moony, let's go before they change their minds--"  
____

I don't think I'll ever forget the night while in our sixth year when they showed their animagus forms to me. As I recall, I wasn't in the best of moods, as the cycle of the moon was waning and nearing completion to the full moon.

"We've something to show you, Remus. Why don't you sit down," James asked gently.

"I'll stand I think, thanks," I said bluntly.

"Suit yourself--hey Sirius, why don't you go stand by him, just in case he faints or something?"

Sirius chuckled as he sat up and slid off his bed, which was next to mine. "Won't let nothing happen to ya Remus."

I clearly remember snorting at his comment and him nearly in a giggle fit from excitement.

Peter went first. He had been sitting on the window sill and his eyes twinkled and his nose began to twitch. Then his body flailed a bit, but for only a half-second. I thought for a moment that he was having some sort of fit or something far worse. What ever it was, I didn't want him to give it to me; I had enough to deal with. Before I knew it, he was scurrying across the sill, to the desk, and down the front of it, quickly running across the floor, his four little legs a blur and his little rat tail flailing behind him and he climbed up my bed spread and sat up on his hind legs and began to paw at his face. I've since learned that rats do this when they're nervous. I picked him up.

"Peter! Merlin's beard! Look what you've done! Lads! Look what he did! This is brilliant!"

"Yeah, we know. But you haven't seen anything yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Sirius whispered as he leaned on the bed post and crossed his ankles.

James was the next to transform. He removed his glasses and carefully placed them on the chest next to his bed, got down on all fours and put his head down. I noticed that his hands were the first to change, although really, the change occurs simultaneously. Within a few seconds, I was standing before a young, snorting buck.

I think my feet fell out from beneath me as I found myself clutching Peter tightly to my chest as Sirius crawled on the bed next to me.

"So what do you think of all this, Remus?"

I was speechless to be sure.

"Well, you're gonna love this--oh and you really should know that we learned how to do this for you--"

My hand seized the sleeve of his shirt and he sat down next to me. "What do you mean, for me?"

"Well, I thought, we thought that you shouldn't have to go through the transformation alone--"

Slowly it had dawned on me...what they had done...and why. "No. I can't let you do this, Sirius. I just can't--what--what if one of you gets--"

"We won't. We'll already be in our animagus forms. The rest, my friend, is up to you." He slid off my bed and held out his hand. "Trust me."

I looked into his gray eyes and watched his somber expression (which had become a common place sight, I didn't like it) turn jubilant as I took his hand and let him pull me to the edge of my bed. He winked and backed away.

He looked at me one last time, grinned that wicked little grin of his and I watched in awe as his eyes changed to pale blue orbs as the rest of his body followed. Within mere seconds, I was face to face, or rather belly to face with this humungous black dog who would forever be known as Padfoot. He reared up and stood on his massive hind legs and placed his fore paws on my shoulders. I could swear he was still grinning. And as he had done on countless occasions, he once again licked my nose. I fought hard to contain my joy, the tears threatened to spill down my cheeks and I felt the creature, so close to the forefront in me, howl. I threw my arms around him as he barked jubilantly and I found myself laughing out loud. Peter squeaked and James, well...he sort of snorted toward the door to our dorm as a hoof clicked on the stone floor.

Peter was the first to transform to his human form.

"This was his idea, you know," he said pointing to Padfoot who was writhing on the floor, a lone sock already in his mouth. "So what do you think?"

"Not sure what to think really, Pete." I was too busy marveling at the major magical feat they had somehow managed to get by me.

"Well, I heard you say, 'brilliant!'"

"Well--it is!"

James had transformed and was watching Padfoot jump up on his bed pull at the blanket for an impromptu game of tug. "I think that really suits him, mates. What say you, eh?" He began to tug at the blanket, fighting for control against the mighty Padfoot.

"I think it does," I agreed. "I really think it does."

"Maybe he won't be in such a foul mood all the time now," Pete teased.

"Hey, maybe he can make it permanent--" James teased.

Padfoot, who with James' assistance, had somehow managed to tangle himself in the blanket, peeked his head out and snorted.

  
The first time Sirius sat with me through a transformation was terrifying for us both. He huddled in the very corner of the bedroom of the Shack and watched in horror as I began to undergo the change. The last thing I remember saying to him as my eyes' vision changed was to transform...he said I had ended the sentence in a horrific and painful howl.

I don't remember watching Padfoot crawl over to the creature that I had become; I didn't know that I'd hurt him. But I had. And when I had awakened in the school's hospital and saw the bandage on his arm, I screamed out in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Remus's first transformation with the Marauders and he and Sirius are still in the hospital wing where Sirius is proudly showing off his battle scars to his canine brother.

Madame Pomfrey scurried across the floor quickly, admonishing Sirius for waking me. He rolled his eyes and it was then as he crawled from my bed into the bed next to mine where he pulled the his blankets over his long legs, that I noticed he also had a small white bandage taped to his neck. I felt all the blood rush from my limbs as I grew colder and he watched the young healer pull the blankets over me; I curled tightly to myself and faced away from him and tried as best as I could not to cry.

Minutes later, he spoke: "I think she's gone now."

I couldn't respond.

"Hey Moony? Did ya here me?"

I must have uttered some sort of noise, as I heard plain as day, his blankets fold back on themselves, the rustling of the fabric echoing in my ears. I felt my blankets being pulled back and felt his warm body curl tightly against mine. Seconds later, his large hands were rubbing on the fabric of my pajamas.

"Cor! You're freezing!" He rubbed at my limbs harder. "Are you still alive?! Hey Remus, say something!"

I moved so fast that he jumped from my bed to the floor. There was definitely anger in my eyes, but thinking back, it was clearly misdirected. "I told you it was a bad idea," I spat, my blood boiling in my ears, tears stinging my face.

"What are you going on about!"

Clearly, he must have thought I'd gone mad. Maybe I had. For a minute anyway. My eyes looked from one bandage to another; he had several. "Did--did I bite you?"

"Oh yeah. Couple of times," he said proudly.

I covered my eyes and moaned my lament, "Oh god! _Oh god!_ "

He sat on the edge of my bed and took my bandaged hand in his. "Relax, Moony, you bit the dog, not me."

"It's still _you_ "Sirius, I whispered. "It's still _YOU!_ "

He looked lost in thought for a moment, his head cocked to the side, a bit on his fringe in his eyes. "Well yeah, technically I suppose that's so. But hey, I feel fine. Just a little sore is all."

"Just wait," I told him. "Just wait!"

"Nothing's going to happen, Remus."

"Oh--I can see it now--the next full moon, you'll change and they'll kill me. They'll tie me up and--"

" _I'll_ tie you up if you don't hush up," he teased. "Hey, ya wanna see?" He held his bandaged wrist up for me to see.

"No!"

"Ah sure you do!" He unwrapped his bandages and showed me the first of many injuries as if they were trophies to be proud of...His survival with the horrible monster, the werewolf..."And this is when you grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. And I have to tell you Moony, you were heavy as hell!" He unbuttoned his pajama top and showed me the bandage on his neck. "And this is where you chomped on my neck. And here's where we tangled a bit," he said pointing to the reddened claw marks on his chest. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were playing or something. You didn't break the skin or anything, I don't think--" His eyes gazed down curiously at the marks, his long fingers grazing over his pale skin where razor-sharp claws had carefully marked him the night before...but he was right...there were no open wounds.

"Then tell me Sirius, you're so bloody clever, why's there a bandage on it then, eh?"

"It's a poultice or something on it to ease the bruising."

"For _bruising_ ," I stated in disbelief.

"I think that's what it's for. It stinks to high heaven too. Can't you smell it?"

"Thought it was me," I said under my breath.

"What's that?"

"I said, I thought it was _me!_ "

"Oh no--well you do smell like...and I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this mate, but you smell like, well, like a wet dog or something."

"Hmm. Tell me, Sirius, did it rain at all?"

"Yeah, it still is, I think. Why?"

"Because it's you who smells like dog, my friend, not me. Yep, very much like wet dog." I beamed having seen his immediate reaction.

"I beg your pardon? I most certainly do not smell like wet dog, sir," he said haughtily as he crawled back into his bed, clearly offended.

"Oh but Sir, you most certainly do. I can smell you from here." I inhaled deeply. "And it's all over my bed too," I said dreamily.

"Surely, you're mistaken."

"Don't think so-- _Padfoot_."

His eyes turned into little slits. "What? What did you just call me?"

"Padfoot."

He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Oh and what the hell kind of name is that?"

"Well, that's what you look like--You know, when you're the dog--"

When he realized I was staring, he buttoned his pajama shirt and wrinkled his nose, then snorted. "Indeed."

"Yeah," I mused. "like the grim. It's brilliant."

His grey eyes darted in my direction and he laid down and rolled over and mumbled over and over his displeasure of me thinking that he smelled so offensive.

It took a while, but I realized that he wasn't angry or even upset with me. Not at all. Not for the smelly comments nor the injuries that I had inflicted the night before. I had realized that not only was I not so badly injured myself, but my body didn't ache entirely; not like what had been normal for me up until that point in time. I was very nearly asleep, when he spoke again...

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do werewolves play?"

"I dunno, Sirius."

I snuggled down in my blankets and slept until lunch time, the sound of Sirius' voice and the scent of Padfoot filling my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly leave me a note and let me know that you dropped by and let me know what you think! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special shows an interest...

My seventh year...I'll never forget it: to no one's surprise, our sweet Lily was chosen as our head girl and I made prefect again, and to everyone's surprise, James was made head boy, Peter had met a lovely witch in town, and Sirius was no longer really Sirius.

This year's ball promised to be so exciting (Lily and I were on the planning committee)! I had invited Lulu to attend the ball with me and to my surprise, she actually excepted. I owled my parents and informed them of the ball, and within the week, my father had sent a rather large sum of money to me so that I could purchase new formal robes. I was ecstatic!

And quite frankly, I was terrified. I had never gone shopping for clothing on my own.

So I begged Lily to accompany me to Diagon Alley and together, we looked all day, even trying muggle shops in London with no success. Finally, we stopped at my parents house for supper only to find that my parents had also been looking and purchased for me the most elegant set of robes that I had ever seen! Even Lils got weepy after seeing me in them.

"Everyone's going to be so jealous after they see you in these," Lils said as she draped the final cloak over my broadening shoulders. "You know, I don't think we'll have to do a tailoring spell at all! Now, stand back and let me see you--"

I did and looked shyly into her green eyes. "Does it fit properly?"

"Ohhh Remus does it--look for yourself!"

She turned me toward the large mirror, who also gasped. "Oh my dear! (sniff) You're all grown up!" Then the mirror called for my parents to enter the room. Then mother began to flood the room with happy tears--at least, that's what she called them.

"Oh mum--please stop," I begged as she embraced me tightly, her face in the crook of my neck. "You're getting me all wet--"

"Right--I'm sorry darling, it's just--OHHHHH!" She embraced me again, tighter this time.

I looked toward my father who was motioning me to let my mother have her moment. When I was finally freed of her grasp, it was his turn. He reached out to shake my hand and then pulled me into a fierce embrace of his own, whispering to me of his pride in my accomplishments with a very simple, "I'm so proud of you, Son."

I closed my eyes and within seconds, portions of my youth passed before my eyes: mother putting a bandage on a scraped knee only to kiss it seconds later (mother's magic, she called it), the many times Dad and I engaged in brutal battles of Wizard's Chess, cooking in the kitchen during holidays, tea in the garden, having a beer at the pub with Dad, their acceptance of my friends, their excitement when we learned that I had been chosen Prefect for the first time...and then it all leading up to that particular moment in time.

We returned to Hogwarts with my parcel, only to be hounded by Sirius as to the contents of said parcel.

"Come on Moony! Lemmie see!"

"No Sirius, it's a _surprise_ \--"

Sirius shook a long cloak bag, trying to entice me with that come hither-lopped sided grin of his. "Aww come on--I'll show you mine, if you show me yours--"

I looked sideways at him. "Sorry?!"

"Your new robes--I'll show you mine if you show me--oh Remus, you're such a tease." He actually blushed.

I could only smirk. "You wanna see mine?"

He pursed his lips for a moment and stepped toward me, crossing the distance between us so seductively that I hardened right in my trousers.

"Don't tease me, Sirius--"

"Would I do that?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No never." He stared at me, his eyes gazing deep within my soul, still, he looked thoughtful. Then I felt his lips gently brush mine only for a second, but I'll never forget it--the first feel of his full lips on mine, then way he sucked on my lower lip, his half-closed eyes...he sighed and whispered, "I've always wanted to do that." He looked down at his shoes and scratched at his neck seconds after he loosened his tie. "Mmm..." 

"No way, not _you_ \--"

He raise his brow and his eyes seared through mine. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't fancy... _boys_ \--"

"Well, to be honest--I can tell you, right?"

"Of course you can, mate. You can tell me anything."

"I've never been with a boy. That's a different completely different matter altogether isn't it? It's only that the right boy hasn't showed interest yet. I have someone in mind, believe it or not."

"Really."

"Yeah." He fiddled with my tie. "You know Remus, I hear you in the middle of the night when you think we're all asleep--I can only imagine what's going through your head."

I was intrigued and this was getting good...I didn't want to be disturbed by any intrusions. "Honestly want to know," I asked as I flicked my wand and whispered the incantation to lock the dorm-room door. He didn't seem to notice.

"I do, yes."

"Why?"

"Well, because you're my friend and--and I love you--"

"You love--me?"

"Of course I do! What a silly question!"

Then I found myself asking the question that would begin the rest of my life: "How much?"

He smiled and almost chuckled. Then his face lost all expression and he shook his head. "You've no idea, do you?"

"Know what?"

He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as the fingers of his other hand touched my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "It feels like love, Remus--you know the real thing."

"But you're not sure?"

"I don't--I've never--I think--Fuck, I dunno what to think."

"So, I'm to assume that you're not experienced with boys then?"

He stepped away and looked at his shoes again. He shook his head, "No, I'm not--" Then he raised his eyes and grinned, "well, not exactly."

"Oh do tell!"

"I can't. It's embarrassing."

"Oh of course you can, come on. Out with it."

"Well--you know what I said about your midnight--erm--"

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanked right along with you--" His grin became infectious immediately.

"Did you!"

"I did," he admitted unashamedly. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was getting aroused by the conversation of love and sex. I had to find out.

I moved in a little closer. "Did you like it?"

"Of course I did, what do ye think!"

"Just asking--" I looked around the empty room and went to James' trunk to see if the cloak was there. It was. "So, ye feel like a good wanking now?"

"Right now?"

"This minute."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"See anyone else here?"

"You mean it!"

"Absolutely."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes charge and Sirius happily submits. Their first time...things get a little warm in the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly graphic.

Having been with a few boys before, I wasn't new to this experience, but this wasn't just any boy. This was Sirius, whom I had practically worshiped him from afar...I wasn't aware that the feeling was mutual.

I stood before him, gazing into his gray eyes and I wondered for half a second, what would happen--if he'd hate me after, but I had made myself so randy, that at that point, I really didn't care; he was my best friend--and he did say that he loved me...But I didn't want to confuse love with sex and I honestly didn't know what he was feeling; did he really love me? Was he of the mind to experiment? Or was he merely randy as hell and didn't feel like having to bag a bird? Of course, I'd lusted after many a hard body, but I'd never been in love with anyone else except him. What I hoped would transpire would be fragile and special. I made my move.

I put the palm of my hand against the hardness in his trousers, unzipped his zipper, slipped my fingers inside and kneaded gently, and he silently moaned and pushed hard against me as his mouth accosted mine. "Like that?"

"I do--" he whispered between rough kisses.

Minutes later, he was on his knees staring at the hardness that was my cock as if he were examining it. I watched his brow arch elegantly, then felt his tongue flicked at the wetness on the head.

"Suck," I told him.

"I don't know how. I've never done this before," he whispered.

"Well, you've certainly been done before, I know you have--think about what you like--I'm sure I'll like it too--"

He took hold of my cock and stroked it as his tongue flattened out on the underside and then the top. It felt electric, the sensations that he produced when he finally took the head in between his lips and moved in closer with only minor difficulty.

"Now suck on it, Sirius," I whispered as my fingers slid effortlessly through his black tresses. "Gods, please--suck on it--"

Soon, I warned him that I was about to come and he nodded and braced himself to take me all in. He gagged, bless him and I came on his cheek and in his hair. He looked so despondent afterward.

"I'm so sorry, Moony--I wanted it to be perfect--"

I beamed. "It was Sirius," I panted. "Oh my god!" I leaned away for a moment and gazed upon his masculine beauty; his reddened cheeks and lips, his sweet smile and his piercing eyes. "And now it's your turn--" I unbuckled his belt and slid it through the loops of his trousers as my lips and tongue teased his reddened mouth. My fingers found the buttons of his shirt and unbuttoned them, one-by-one as my tongue flicked out to taste the bare skin of his chest I had so admired for years...the tight muscles of his belly, his lovely bum. I unbuttoned the one button of his trousers and helped him out of them, then slid his shoes off his feet and lowered the stockings off his feet. My fingers grazed the fabric that separated his beautifully hard cock from me and I grabbed at them, pulling them down finally and sat on my heels gazing up at my own personal Adonis.

"You've still your shirt on, Mister Prefect," he teased.

"Then do something about it, why don't you?"

"With great pleasure."

He took my hand in his and lifted me to my feet and then took my face in his hands and gifted me the sweetest of tiny kisses. I'd only heard of one time when he'd done that to anyone and that was Isabella Paldini, an Italian witch, who he let steal his heart.

He lifted my jumper over my head, leaving it for half a second. "Peek-a-boo!"

I chuckled. "Nervous are you?"

"No--of course not."

"You know you can't lie to me."

"Yeah, I know. Just--just-- _be quiet_. I love kissing you--"

I smiled. "Oh." _Kissing...not snogging_...hmmm....

I moved to my bed and pulled him down with me, my shirt still on. I knew he'd seen my many scars before, but somehow, this felt different...it _was_ different.

"I'm going to memorize each scar on your body, then I'm going to heal them all--" he whispered, "and there ain't shit you're going to do about it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now _hush up_."

His kisses soothed every inch of my body, while simultaneously I felt like as if a volcano was building up inside me. His fingers tenderly kneading my taut muscles as they'd always done, his tongue tasting my flesh until my blood began to boil. I sat up and rolled him over on his back and took his cock into my mouth and worked him, taking him higher until he asked if he could shag me silly. I shook my head. "I want to taste you first. Lay back down."

And he did, with great flourish even and then seconds later exploded into my mouth with an anguished cry of pent-up frustration being released.

"Oh! My! Sweet! Heaven!"

"Heaven," I giggled.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"What?"

"And you're my angel--"

I crawled up to him to look at his flushed face. I had wondered how many times he'd said that to a girl he'd just shagged? I was certain that there had been many...

"Oh you're just being silly, aren't you?"

"Silly! I think I'm truly offended, Sir."

"Uh huh. Well, you can pretend to be offended all you want, Mister Black. The fact is I got you off--"

"And I did you too--"

"Yes you did," I grinned. "I hope it won't be the only time--"

He grinned and reached down between my legs to massage the tight muscle there. "I don't think it'll be the only time--"

"Oh good. You've got a knack for it, you know--"

"Oh yeah?" Again with the tiny kisses.

"Mmhmm."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too graphic? Not graphic enough? lol Kindly let me know what you're thinking about this story?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things *really* get heated in the dorm....James is at the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slash and a foursome...sort of.

Afterward, we slept blissfully in each others arms until he began to sweat profusely. My werewolf metabolism has a strange effect on my body; my base temperate is higher than the normal human's and my appetite for all things is ferocious to match it. He rolled over and pulled up the blankets up to his chin. I was content to lay uncovered, until I heard James' voice at the door hollering for Sirius to get dressed and his little bird-du-jour to get dressed as well, he wanted in the room, damn it!

I nudged Sirius awake. "Hey wake up--James is at the door!"

"I don't care," he said sleepily.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmph." He edged closer to me and rolled over snuggling close. I breathed in deeply.

"Sirius, look at me. Please!"

He looked up at me and he rolled his eyes toward the door. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YE WANKER! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"You feelin' ill, Pads," he asked quietly through the door.

"NO, I FEEL MAGNIFICENT! I'VE JUST BEEN SHAGGED SILLY DAMN IT! _GO AWAY!_ "

" _Sirius!_ " I giggled quietly.

"What?" He giggled too.

"Hey! Who's in there with you! Better get dressed, I'm coming in, I'm warning you!"

"JUST TRY IT POTTER AND I'LL--I'LL--"

"YOU'LL WHAT!"

"I'LL BLAST YER ARSE TO KINGDOM COME! THAT'S WHAT!"

"YOUR MEAGER IDLE THREATS WILL GET YOU NO WHERE, BLACK!"

"RIGHT! SUCK MY COCK, YE BLOODY WANKER!"

"BARE IT, YE BLIMEY BUGGER!"

Sirius laughed out loud and I knew instantly what he was about to yell to the rafters and my hand instantly covered his mouth. This tiny action quickly turned into a wrestling match and seven unlocking spells later, James came storming in, accompanied by none other than Lily Evans...my best friend.

James came to a screeching halt and he stood there, his mouth gaping wide open to which Lily reached over to raise his jaw closed.

"Oh my," she said, staring at our bare bodies. "You're--"

Sirius sat up, the blanket draping his strapping body suggestively. "I believe the word you're looking for is _exposed_ , Lils." I absolutely love Sirius' dry wit...

"Well, yes--among other things--so what's up, boys?" Her tone was playful. She'd known how I felt about Sirius all these years and I suppose in her own way, she was happy for us.

James looked at her with alarm. "Hey!"

She looked up at him innocently. "What?"

I knew better. While she had pretended to hate Sirius for all those years, she once declared to me that she secretly wanted him, just like everyone else. "Want him, Lils," I asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Nooo."

James' gaze switched between his best friend, me and his beloved, back and forth quickly, as if his mind was trying to take it all in. He turned her to him, his tone was gentle: "You really want him, Lily?"

"Of course not, James."

Hell, even I knew she wasn't sincere...I almost laughed out loud hearing that.

His gaze turned to Sirius, the gravest of warnings in his eyes. "You hurt her and I'll kill you. I swear it."

It dawned on Sirius what was about to transpire if he wanted it to. "I wouldn't do that. I love Lily too."

James' eyes grew wide.

"But no, not like that--more like--like--help me Remus--" he whispered, finally.

"I think what Sirius is trying to say, is that he loves you like a sister, Lils. Or something like that. Isn't that right, Sirius?"

"Yes, like a sister, that's it. Just wouldn't be right." He shook his head. "However, if you'd like--" he looked at me and grinned. "We could move the beds together and--"

"Yes. Let's do that," James agreed. Then he turned to Lily. "What do you think?"

"Oh--I don't know about that--I don't think I could be with anybody else--"

"What's to know? We've been together, they've _obviously_ been together, why not? You could be with him, but not. If that's what you want, love. It'll be all right, you'll see."

He looked in our direction, staring into Sirius gray eyes, at the patented _grin-not grin_ on his face. Before we knew it, all three of us we were lavishing her with attention, undressing her and ushering her toward the beds. Both Sirius and I stared at her beauty. It was then that James disrobed and joined her on the bed and held her close, his eyes on ours as if he were silently announcing: _Yeah, she's mine. Eat yer heart out boys!_

And so, with James behind her, and I behind Sirius, all three of us made love to Lilly in our own way, even though only James was the lucky bloke actually giving it to her.

And I have to admit, I was bit envious of James when I watched Sirius shyly go down on him as he went down on Lily. I had positioned myself to put it to Sirius, and felt him startle and moan, which caused James to groan into, what he called, her sweet spot. Lily's fingers pulled at Sirius' hair over the edge of the bed and I realized that I'd been holding on to James' muscular calf for support; I felt delirious for the rest of evening. I realized then that I did indeed love Lily and James, but I was in love with Sirius and it was completely different. And he, felt the same...I thought I might blow up with happiness.

The remnants of the evening my friend, is an orgasmic blur. I only remember bits and pieces of what happened afterward. That having been said, I don't think Lily was ever regretful of our one-time foursome-not-foursome. I know James wasn't. I do remember afterward, he clearly said that Sirius should give Lily pointers. Then it became a game between the two, James threatening to blow Sirius, Sirius daring James to blow him and then James caving in and rushing off to see Lily. Sirius had a grand time making a joke of "head boy," causing James to blush so badly that I used to think his head would pop off and steam would blow (pardon the pun, please) from the opening in his neck. At the very least, he could see if he could join The Headless Hunt...And if I didn't know better, I'd think that James was fascinated with the fact that Sirius could make love to members of the same gender, meaning yours truly.

And you know what? I never did show Sirius my formal robes until the evening of the ball. But that's another chapter...

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball...and Regulus is in attendance.

The day of the Yule ball, the sixth and seventh years, in addition to any fifth years who were lucky enough to be attending, were excused from classes. It's not a real day of classes, as I recalled from my younger years, but we were still expected to attend classes, eagerly awaiting the following day when we'd be allowed to go home for the holidays.  
Everyone was getting last minute things done; girls were busy performing extra hair spells, additional glamour spells, and dress-stay-on spells. While the lads busied themselves preening in the locker room and shower stalls.

James and Sirius were no exception.

Lily was accompanied by James naturally, Pete had asked his lady-friend to the ball, to which all the other boys (save for us) were jealous as hell. Sirius had decided to go stag, taking bets on how many different dates he could steal away with. I had almost decided not to go. It was Sirius who actually who talked me back into it.

"But I want to go with you," I whined.

"Remus, we can't go together, they'll descend like locusts and eat us alive, you know they will!"

"You're probably right," I sighed pouting.

"Remus," he said gently, "you requested her company for the ball, not the other way around. I happen to know that she'll be wearing this amazing gown, I've seen it--it's all sparkly and girly and everything. And according to Lils, she's been fretting over her hair all day, trying to make it perfect--you just can't back out now, it simply wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do!"

"Ah, you're one to talk," I sneered into the mirror as I stared at his reflection.

He showed off his perfect teeth in a perfect dog-grin. "Woof."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Told you," he said adjusting his elaborate tie again.

"Steal other bloke's dates from them."

"Only for a little bit." He was grinning.

"How _decent_ of you."

He turned, leaned on the chest of drawers and looked directly into my eyes. He folded his arms across his chest. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, Remus Lupin."

"Oh right! You must be mad!"

" _Barking_ ," he said grinning. He looked into my eyes via the mirror and pursed his lips, only to return to his tie.

"How'd you get to see the dress when I haven't!"

"Because I'm not going with her. You are. She merely asked my opinion between three dresses, that's all. I posses amazing fashion sense you know!"

"You were in her room!"

He turned toward me finally and raised his brow and inched closer. "What if I was?"

"Then I'd have to kill you. But only after I chopped little Padfoot off," I growled as I grabbed his tie and adjusted it properly. I then noticed that he had mis-buttoned his waistcoat and I fixed him all up. I sighed loudly. "There. At least you'll look proper, even if you find it impossible to behave that way."

I didn't have to wait two seconds before he swept me off my feet in a fierce embrace laughing merrily. "Get ready, love. I'll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you and Lulu." He kissed my nose gently and turned to leave, pointing a lovely, long finger in my direction. "I love you. Just remember that, you daft werewolf."

I donned my new robes and made my way to the Hufflepuff common room.

And true to his word, he was standing all alone at the bottom of the grand stair case, waving his wand to create sparkles and fairy fire as Lulu and I descended, creating quite the stir. The attendees ooo'd and ahh'd...it was absolutely magnificent! But it was the look on his face I remember most as he watched with the other party-goers. He breathed in deeply and had the absolutely most beautiful smile on his face. He had transmuted his tie and waistcoat to complement my own and I was suddenly reminded of an advanced transmogrification spell that we had learned from Professor McGonagall, requiring the touch of another in order to get a desired effect, which was why he fiddled with his waistcoat and tie...crafty...I saw him swallow hard as his eyes misted over.

I realized that moment that he wanted to be with me and that's why he chose to go alone...I felt my own eyes glaze over, threatening to brim over.

When we reached the bottom, he bowed low to the floor and took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. "Absolutely stunning, Lulu! I told you this dress would do you justice."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I found that I couldn't look at him; he was too perfect: The Perfect Gentleman, as befitting a Black. Even his brother Regulus smiled warmly at his older brother, which was a rare sight indeed. When Sirius stood upright again, he winked at me and whispered, "tsk, tsk, Moony. You know you're not suppose to look better than the girl." And then he secretly nipped at my ear just before pulling away. He stood on one side of me and locked his arm with mine, while Lulu had the other arm. I don't think he ever knew his brother ever approved of him...even occasionally.

"Ye know what mates, I think we're the best looking trio here!"

"Sirius, we're the only trio here," I countered.

"We're a trio," Lulu asked completely taken by surprise.

"Not officially," I replied.

"It wouldn't hurt my feelings any to be seen with two of the most popular boys in school," she chirped.

"Really! I'd love to accompany the both of you," Sirius said hopefully.

"What do you think Remus? Or should we let him fend for himself?"

"They'd eat him alive for sure."

"Yes, they would. They've a betting pool in Hufflepuff to see who gets to, well you know."

"Oh really! Superb," he said rubbing his hands together sinisterly.

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"So for the sake of Sirius' personal safety, I say we allow him to tag along. Although, it will make dancing difficult--"

"Dancing," I peeped.

"Yes Remus. It's a ball. This means, you have to dance with your date," Sirius whispered knowingly.

I grabbed his arm. "But--but--I don't dance! I don't know how to dance!"

Lulu stopped in her tracks and looked incredulously at him, whipping us both around.

"Ah, fortunately for you, Lulu, I'm a superb dancer," Sirius purred.

"You see Lulu, you're saved!"

"How fortunately for you Remus, your boyfriend is willing to bail you out."

Apparently, she wasn't amused as we were by the turn of the events...and then I wondered, how the hell she knew about Sirius and myself...

  
We approached the Great Hall and were greeted by Lily and James, the officiates of the ball. Lily would not stop grinning. I looked hard at her, that she not blow our cover and she merely giggled.

"Oi! I think you're the only bloke here with two dates, Pads."

"Hey! What about me!"

James cleared his throat clearly. "Erm-- I didn't mean that the way that sounded, Remus--you know--I"

Lily rolled her eyes and ushered us through the door. "Have a wonderful time, you three!"

"Thank you," Lulu said, practically curtsying.

"Just announce us please," Sirius mumbled under his breath to James.

"Right." James cleared his throat and commanded the attention of the rest of the attendees: "Presenting from House Gryffindor, his Lordship, Sirius Black, Heir to the noble and most ancient House of Black, the most notable Seventh-year Prefect, Remus Lupin, also of House Gryffindor, and the ever-lovely Talula Henners, Seventh-year Prefect of House Hufflepuff!"

"Gee thanks, Prongs. Just you wait till I return the favor," Sirius mumbled as we entered the Great Hall.

"No worries, mate! Anything for you!"

Sirius pulled me to him, practically seething. "He knows I've been disinherited!"

"But no one else does," I replied.

He glanced over at his brother, who had the most horrific look on his face. "Probably all the snake den does, judging by the looks on their faces."

Regulus approached his older brother boldly. He bowed a tiny bow and looked his brother directly in the eye. "May I please assume you had nothing to do with that spectacle our illustrious Head Boy decided to--"

"Look at my face Reg. What do you think?"

Regulus' face softened. "I thought not." He looked at his shoes, just as his older brother often did when he was unsure as to what to do.

Lulu and I took our leave politely and the Brother's Black continued their conversation. I thanked the gods for my exceptional hearing...

"Mum asked about you--"

"Oh? What did she ask? Oh! I know! 'Has that no-good nobody died a messy and horrific death yet?'"

"No! She asked how I thought you were doing."

"And you replied what?"

"That you are top of your year, everyone likes you--well, except the Slytherins--and that's only because you're a Gruffie. I know you're admired, if only for your sheer audacity and Merlin's beard, you're as fine-looking as perfect sin, unaltered! Ye look at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"All the time."

Regulus chuckled knowingly, but sobered up quickly. "I also told mum that I felt you should be allowed to come ho--"

"Don't waste your breath saying it, little brother."

I watched Regulus touch Sirius' arm and move in closer. "She said that father wouldn't allow it. I honestly think she wants to see you too."

"Why? So she can spit in my face?"

"No. I think she's concerned--there's talk--you know."

"No, I could never go back there. Not in a million years. Not even if I had no other place to go would I ever step over that blackened threshold. She burned me off the damned tapestry, Regulus! I don't exist anymore!" It was the second time that I'd seen a pained expression on Sirius' face. The first time was the near-tragic miss in our sixth year, when I almost killed Severus.

"Well, father wouldn't let you anyway, so I suppose there's no point in trying to talk you into it."

"Then it's settled, isn't it?"

"Cor, you're just like father, you know that! You're both stubborn like a rusty portcullis! Both refusing to yield! Damn it man!"

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"No! Just telling you that you come by your hard-headedness honestly is all. Why can't you be more like me and just sit still and listen for once!"

"Because I am not and I can not. I'm not you, just like you're not me."

"Sometimes, I wish I was." Regulus visibly sighed and fidgeted for a moment before he spoke again: "Erm--what are you doing for the holiday, Siri?"

Sirius' head jerked to the side, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open in shock: His brother hadn't used that term of endearment in years...No one was allowed to call him that, he would become terribly hateful should anyone ever slip up. Sirius' face softened; I listened harder.

"I bought a little place just outside London, I'm going to go there for the holiday."

"All alone?"

"You gonna send your cronies after me, Reg, hmmm?"

"NO!" He looked around and lowered his voice. "I thought I could steal away and come by for a visit. Just us. Like we used to do when we traded gifts in the attic all those years--you remember?"

Sirius nodded and smiled, but just as quickly and the smile graced his beautiful face, did it disappear. "I remember. So you want to visit me."

"Yes. I--I have some things that I want to talk to you about--"

"That old geezer of a father won't allow you out of the house and you know it."

"I'm of an age, I can go where ever I please!"

"Listen to me Reg, if you've never, ever listened to anything else I've ever tried to tell you--don't push him. Just don't. They'll--they'll--"

"They won't do anything. I'm their little King--I can do no wrong. Remember?"

Sirius laughed out loud. "Cor! You really are a Slytherin, aren't you!" He embraced his brother tightly. "Of course you're welcome to visit. But I'm planning on having guests, you should know that. And they'll be Gruffies--"

"I can manage as long as they don't gang up on me." He grinned.

"Not in my house. They wouldn't dare."

"Then I'm safe as a tart on a silver platter then!"

Sirius laughed again. "Who have you been hanging around, mate!" He shook his hands. "Never mind, I don't want to know!" He giggled again.

"I'll see you on the train then?"

"I'll be there."

They shook hands as gentlemen and returned to their corners of the large room.

"Sirius! Where have you been! I've easily missed three dances!"

"You have! Well then! You'll not miss another, unless you wear me out, that is!"

She giggled and I smiled at Sirius, who winked his eye at me. He was positively glowing.

 


	7. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Hogwarts...this is a very short chapter
> 
> Keep in mind dear reader, that this was written right after Prisoner of Azkaban was published...there's a LOT more we know now, that we didn't know back then...No H8rs please...

After we left school, I moved out of my parents house and moved in with Sirius. During the first year, everyday was a like a holiday. We never quarreled; oh of course, we bickered like an old married couple now and then, but we were in love, so very deeply in love. And everyone who knew us, knew it. One of his favorite things to do was to take long walks, hand-in-hand, during the summer rains; it was easy to do because we lived outside the city where the air was cleaner, and the skies brighter. It was a fairly quiet area, lots of trees and grass, and kids and other dogs for him to play with. He loved it so much that he smooth-talked me into adopting a white wolf/hybrid pup; this was way before it became popular to do this. We called her Luna and she was beautiful and she lived and played and loved with us both every day until that evening in November when Sirius was taken away from us. When everything turned into absolute madness.

Sirius had known that his brother had joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Regulus came right out and told him and begged his forgiveness. Sirius was torn as to what to do: should he come out and tell his superiors? Should he cover up for his brother, with whom he had forged a loving relationship again? Sirius didn't want to lose him. He lost control when he was informed that Regulus had died. He tripled his studies toward his education in the occupation of auror-extraordinaire and spent his free time looking for the Death Eaters he knew were responsible. He always said that he'd just bide his time and when they weren't watching, BAM! It was an extermination he was truly looking forward to.

But they were always watching, ever aware of his presence. No wonder everyone thought he'd become a staunch supporter of Voldemort. Hell, I did as well. I had no one, save my dog, Luna to keep me company and help keep me sane. It wasn't the same without Sirius.

Luna remained with me until the day she died, living to be a crotchety old lady of twelve. Her ashes will go with me when I finally leave this world. I'm ready, I think. No wait, that's not true. There's Harry to look after...Sirius would _never_ forgive me if I gave up on Harry.

You see, Sirius was one of the few people in my life who had always taken me at face value. He was always in my corner, never shying away. Never. Even when I thought he had. I've never forgiven myself for that...He always believed in me, even when I lost my faith in him... _I really should have known better._

That's how I like to remember Sirius...forever young, in the prime of his youth. Not the bitter, scarred, slightly more than a tad-bit mad man he had become toward the end. I begged Albus to allow us to perform glamour spells on him, just so he could get out of that god-forsaken house every once in a while; he hated it so! Albus maintained that it was far too dangerous, in fact, he insisted on it. According to Harry, he still deeply regrets that...In trying to keep Sirius safe from harm, he had inadvertently condemned a free spirit. Please don't misunderstand me, Sirius wasn't perfect...Oh no, far from it. But he was mine and he loved me.

I like to think that where ever he is, he still does. And I'm a far better man for it. Even now, I still hear him in my dreams...

_"Remus?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"How do werewolves play?"_

  
~fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this installment...Please let know what you thought of this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
